Fantasy
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: A small collection of one-shots. All of which are centered around Kim and Shego. The title should say it all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fantasy- One**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo**

**Summary:** Kim watches Shego getting ready for a dinner party that their going to. When something catches her eye, she decides that the party is going to have to wait.

**A/N:** This is the first in my collection of one shots. There will be more.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Have you ever just stood and watched someone? Wondering what their thinking as they do the simplest of things?

I have.

We're going out tonight. Monique and Rachel are throwing a party, one part to celebrate Monique getting the job of her dreams, and one part just because. They had been together for a few years now, thanks to me and Shego. It had been my idea, after I heard Shego mentioning the brunette and remembering that Mo had had a crush on her. We had convinced both of them to go out on a date, and like they say, the rest was history.

Shego and I had also been dating for a few years, longer then Rach and Mo. We had a rocky beginning, what with her being under Drakken's employment and me being a hero. I still, to this day, don't know when my feelings turned from hatred to love, but I'm happy they did. After the whole Diablo episode, and me starting to respect Shego again, we had struck up a hesitant friendship. We took it slow, going from one day to another without any particular placement in mind.

One day, though, when I asked her to hang out with me; she had shown me a side of her I had never seen. I think, and I empathize the word _think_, that it was a more happy and carefree side of her. Needless to say, I knew then, that if we continued to hang out; I was a goner.

I was right.

It was Shego that first expressed her feelings. She had called me up one day, some random Friday after school, and asked if I wanted to go hang out. I had been having a stressful week and agreed instantly. She ended up treating me to dinner, and when she dropped me off at my house, she gave me a gentle kiss before leaving. It might not have been words, but I understood the silent meaning.

A week later, I returned the statement with my own form of affection.

It was still a bit rocky between us, though. She slowly worked her way out of being evil, and eventually started helping me save the world; though she loves to complain about it. We still fight off and on, but it's never so bad that one of us leaves the house. I honestly can't see my life any different, I mean, I hate the fighting; but we wouldn't be us with out it, you know?

So, back to the present. It was to the sight of Shego putting on a nice dress shirt, that I walked into our room from taking my shower. We had decided earlier on in the day to take showers separately, or we knew we wouldn't be leaving for a few hours. I still had my towel wrapped around me as I stood and watched her.

She had a pleasant smile on her face, though you could only tell by the slight turn at the corner of her mouth, as she slowly buttoned her shirt. I don't know what it is, but the sight of her in nice dress pants and dress shirt is a major turn on. Just like when she's wearing a nice elegant dress.

I close the door quietly, though I know she heard me, and continue to watch her. She's just about to finish the last button when I feel something in my hand. I turn around to see the silk tie she had bought last week, hanging on the doorknob.

"Shego..."

"Yes Princess?"

I feel a grin forming on my face as I grab the tie and turn back towards her, "Stop."

Her hands still instantly and she gives me a questioning stare, though she stays quiet.

She watches me as I move over and grab her hand, making her sit down in the computer chair. I smile slightly at her as I move around to stand behind her. I drape the tie over her shoulder as I trail my hands down her arms slowly, grabbing her wrists and pulling them back. She turns her head to watch me as I use the tie to bind her wrists together tightly. I know that if she really wants to get out of it, there's nothing that can truly stop her, but I'm pretty sure she won't use her powers to destroy the tie.

It is a rather nice one, after all.

"Kimmie?"

"Hm?" I murmur, moving to stand in front of her once again.

"What are you doing baby?" She asks, gulping loudly when she sees me taking my towel off and sitting in her lap.

I don't answer, instead I kiss her gently, trailing my lips down her jaw line and neck as I work to unbutton her shirt. I pull back slightly when I'm done with the last button and slowly trail my fingers up her stomach, over her chest, and down each of her shoulders; forcing the shirt to fall off her arms and pool around her at the waist.

"Princess."

Once again I ignore her as I sit back and take in the sight of her. Her bra is black in color, and rather lacy and see through, but luckily for it, it's clasp is in the front. I stare at it for all of a second before it's out of my way.

I have to say, a half naked Shego is a rather alluring sight. Her skin is still a pale green, but that's never really bothered me before. I think her breasts are my favorite though. Their bigger then mine, of course, but have a firmness to them that I love. I'm pretty sure it's because of her keeping in shape, but I don't dwell on it for very long.

I lean in and kiss my girl softly again, before leaving a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Her moan is soft as I lavish attention to first one, and then the other. I leave her nipples for last, teasing her slightly with the fact that I haven't touched them yet.

Shego would never admit this, but she loves when I take control like this. You see, she doesn't give herself fully, no matter the situation; but she always does with me. I'm the one exception, and I love it only for the fact that it means she trusts me, heart and soul.

"Pumpkin..."

"Yes love?"

"No... No teasing."

I grin slightly again as I take one nipple in my mouth, licking and sucking lightly. The moan she releases this time is deep and I feel her hips buck up ever so slightly. I spend the next several minutes switching back and forth between the two mounds I love, teasing Shego with light nips to random area's. I only stop when she lets out a soft growl, trying to convince me to stop teasing her. Instead, I move to sit up straight and look her in the eyes.

"Is there something you want baby?" I ask, stroking over her nipples lightly with my thumbs.

"Kimmie."

"Yes?" I murmur, moving my hands down to stroke the skin right above her pants.

"What has gotten into you?"

I frown playfully, "I can't ravish my girlfriend without reason?"

She starts to shake her head, but she stops instantly when I lean in and bite down on her pulse point gently, causing her to moan my name loudly.

"N-No. Y-You can... It's... it's just..." She tries to say through her labored breathing.

I smile softly as I lick at the light mark I left. I love it when I can get this kind of reaction out of the older woman. I move back to watch her face as I start to undo her pants. Her eyes widen ever so slightly and she lets out a soft whimper as the fabric loosens and I stroke what's reveled.

"My my..." I murmur, watching a blush grace her cheeks, "Going Commando baby?"

Another whimper escapes and she closes her eyes. I move off her lap and tug on her pants, making her lift her ass up slightly so I can take it off. Once their completely off, I trail my nails up her legs slowly. I nudge them apart and kneel down between them, placing kisses on her chest and stomach.

I can smell her arousal, a scent that sends me on an instant high, and I have to pause for a second to keep my control and regain my breath. I lick and nip at her waist line, laughing gently as her hips buck ever so slightly again. I trail kisses down each of her thighs, then lick back up towards her waiting heat.

"Baby..." I glance up, locking eyes with Shego as I lean in all the way and give her a slow, thorough, lick from bottom to top. The moment my tongue makes contact with her clit, she throws her head back and groans deeply. I can't help but moan myself as I lick every inch of her before sticking my tongue as deep into her opening as I can. Her hips start a slow rocking motion as I continue to pleasure her.

I eventually move back to her clit, though, and suck on it gently as I thrust two fingers deep inside her. Her rocking picks up another notch, and soon she's screaming my name as she reaches her climax. I slow my thrusting, slowly helping her back down, before pulling my fingers out and licking them clean.

I can't stop the moan as I taste her, "God baby..." I whisper, standing back up, "I love how you taste."

"Princess." She whimpers, watching me as I finish cleaning my fingers. Her eyes are full of lust and desire, and I know the second she's untied, I'm going to be pinned to the bed.

She doesn't disappoint.

In the end, we were nearly three hours late for the party.

* * *

**A/N:** So... What do you think?

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fantasy- Two**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo**

**A/N:** Needed to get the thought out of my head so I could continue my other stories.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

It's been a few years.

Since Kim and I got together, I mean.

Like most cheesy Romantic movies, it slowly ganged up on us. We hated each other at the beginning. Even more so after she kicked me into that fucking tower. But then, well... for some odd reason, I decided to help her save the world; and I ended up learning a lot about her.

Did you know that she never really wanted to be a hero? That first time when she was called, and she thought it was for something different, she had realised that she could help others a lot more then most.

But she never wanted to be a world famous hero.

That opinion changed over the years, of course; she loves having that damnable job now.

I'm not evil anymore, just so you know, but I still hate hero's; excluding Kim of course. She is the one exception to a lot of the rules I built around my life. Though, as much as she wishes, I still don't get along with her buffoon of a friend. Monique's a nice girl though.

I mean, after she stopped trying to get me to go shopping, of course.

I work at a bar now, with my friend Rachel. She's an old high school friend, and when I quit the villain gig; she offered me a job at the bar she owned. My hours are all over the place, but it works out in the end. Kim's going to college, has a part time job, and is still doing hero work. I say it works out because usually when I'm home, she is too.

So, yeah, I wasn't surprised to see her socks and shoes by the door. I was, however, surprised to see her shirt hanging off one of the table chairs. I slipped my shoes and socks off and walked down the hall, where I found her pants; hastily thrown over the hallway table. By now, I could tell I had an eyebrow raised in question as I continued to walk towards our bed room.

I found her black bra (One of the ones that is mostly lace and is see through, it's my second favorite) hanging on the door knob. The door was cracked, and I could hear her breathy voice as she moaned. I'm not going to say I'm afraid of what I would find.

I know, I know. I should be, but I know Kimmie would never cheat on me.

I pushed the door open silently and found my lover laid out on our bed. Her finally article of clothing was laying on the ground at the foot of the bed. But, though I took notice of it, I couldn't take my eyes off the redhead touching herself.

I felt a moan well up in my throat as I watched her hand trail down her stomach. Her head was thrown back, so she didn't see me standing here, watching as one hand thrust her favorite toy in and out of her. The other was stroking over her clit, causing a deep moan of my name to come loose.

I think what did, what _really_ did, me in was the sight of her juices glistening on her thighs and on what I could see of the seven inch dildo that was currently going harder and faster in and out of her. That moan finally came out as I dropped my keys and rushed to take off my shirt.

Kim's head shot up at the sound I made, her cheeks were flushed but she licked her lips and moaned out a desperate "_please_" as I finally finished undressing and climbed onto the bed. She was about to take the toy out, but I stopped her, making her let it go and pulling her hands away. I leaned forward and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. I then leaned down and kissed her deeply as my other hand made her legs wrap around my waist.

This particular toy wasn't our strap on, but she understood my intent, and started grinding into me. We both moaned into the kiss as my pelvis helped push the dildo in and out of her. I broke the kiss and moved down to Kimmie's neck as my free hand took over the job of stroking her clit. Her moan of my name sounded like heaven as I nipped and licked at her pulse.

"Sai... Baby... Please."

"Shh." I murmured, moving up to her ear, "You were being bad again, weren't you?" I asked, slowing down my movements, causing her to groan out in frustration.

"Sai."

"How long have you been riled up?" I hummed, moving down to take a nipple into my mouth, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"You... You were at work..."

"Rachel would have understood. Monique's done it to her several times."

She whimpered slightly, knowing I was right. I couldn't help the evil grin that formed as I untangled myself from her and moved off the bed. I carefully took the toy out of her and went to find our strap on. Kim watched me the whole time, her eyes going wide when she saw what I was doing. A groan left her lips as I moved to rest above her again, positioning my new attachment at her wet opening.

"Did you change your mind Princess?" I asked, seeing her eyes lock on the fake cock. She shook her head and looked up at me,

"Please. I need you."

I grinned as I thrust into her, setting a slow pace. Her legs wrapped back around my waist as she started grinding against me again. She was already close, I could tell by how fast the pace picked up; she was only like this when she was on the edge. I knew exactly what to do to make her fall over that edge. I leaned down and bite at her neck gently as I rested on my elbows so I could massage and stroke her nipples.

It was only a matter of minutes before she threw her head back and screamed my name.

~o0o~

The second she could move again, she had me on my back, riding me hard as I watched her. I could never get tired of this, watching her, I mean. I loved how her hair moved, her head thrown back as she moaned, her breasts bouncing up and down with momentum.

I would never fully admit to this, not out loud, and not to anyone but Kim. But it's when she did things like this that I came without her touch. The sight and sound of her when she was like this was enough to get me over the edge.

And to be honest, I think that's one of the reasons why did acted like this.

When she finally stopped, after six hours, and several rounds of pleasure; for us both, she was curled up next to me. Her arms were around my waist, holding me close while she was nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you Saiem."

I smiled lovingly down at her, "And I, you." I murmured as we fell into a deep sleep.

I have to say.

I love my life, and there is no one else I would rather spend it with then Kimmie.

* * *

**A/N:** So... Second chapter... yeah, um... sorry it's not as long as the last one...

I can't remember if it's ever mentioned why Kim is a hero. I know its how the show is and all of that, but i wanted to put my own twist to it. Sorry if I offended anyone.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
